


Эльф, вор, довакин. Довакин?!

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bromance, Dovahkiin is a dunmer, Gen, Humor, a thief, a werewolf
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маркурио просто хотел наняться к кому-нибудь и заработать деньжат. Маркурио не просил ни довакина, ни его полоумных драконов, ни его вшивых гильдий, так какого же черта?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эльф, вор, довакин. Довакин?!

Выбирая Рифтен, как подходящий город, чтобы ненадолго обосноваться, Маркурио руководствовался его дурной репутацией: в такой всеми даэдра, не то что богами забытой дыре вечно кому-то что-то да требуется, от денег, которых не хватает даже богачам, до чьей-нибудь головы, отделенной от туловища непременно насильственным способом и без согласия хозяина. Цену он себе знал и рассуждал так:

− Добрый конь стоит тысячу септимов. Да, он покроет сотню миль за восемь часов, чего я делать не рискну, и пронесет через горный хребет помимо всадника с амуницией еще и череп почившего великана. Но коня не бросишь на привязи, ведь его, как и кошель с тысячью септимов, и великанский череп, незамедлительно присвоят и пустят в оборот. Но кому взбредет пускать в оборот практикующего мага? И хотя очевидно, что маг вполовину полезнее коня, его услуги должны стоить вполовину меньше. Иначе так и протирать мне мантию на лавках.

Он рассчитывал, что дела его ограничатся разборками с выводком морозных пауков, которых, стоит обратить внимание властей на эту проблему, развелось непозволительно много даже там, где их отродясь не было. Или, быть может, устранением неугодных личностей, чьи хоромы на этаж, а то и на два превосходят хибары заказчиков. Подпалить пару неприязненных рож молниями, получить деньги и, наконец, расплатиться за прошлый месяц с хозяйкой заведения, которая спит и видит, как с воплями и участием стражи выставляет Маркурио из его скромной каморки. И ее можно понять, причины не осыпать проходимцев щедротами имеются тут у каждого.

Быть может, однажды он скопит достаточно, чтобы обзавестись не самой быстрой кобылкой и двинуться на ней через весь Скайрим куда-то к морю, подальше от снега, вьюги и, конечно же, пауков. Или, например, сложит голову в бою с неравным противником, а барды потом будут мериться своим мастерством, распевая о поединке никому неизвестного мага и… Впрочем, если он так и канет в неизвестность, кто поведает о нем бардам?

Так или иначе, Маркурио ничего не планировал на свое туманное будущее, подозревая инстинктивно, что будущего как такового у него, в общем-то, и нет.

Свободное время, которого, вовсе не к счастью, оказывалось избыточно много, он использовал, чтобы обогащаться хотя бы культурно, если уж материально никак не удается, и, забившись в уголок потише, Маркурио изучал книги про нордов. В дни же, когда мед неистово горчил с самого открытия таверны, он брал с собой чего пожевать и отправлялся исследовать нордские развалины, где на разбуженных драуграх и взведенных ловушках можно было вволю оттачивать навыки и применять знания, полученные в Коллегии и пока не забытые. Однако месяц-другой, и ему придется вместе со своими рассыпающимися летописями да сверкающими заклинаниями убираться в чистое поле, ловить зайцев и жевать грибы. И что касается последних, он не то чтобы очень хорош, когда дело доходит до выяснения их ядовитости.

Чужестранца заприметить в Рифтене было проще простого: они забредали сюда раз в полгода и потом о них уже никто и нигде не слышал. Чужестранец-данмер всем своим видом кричал, чтобы его заприметили, начистили рыло за любопытство и освободили от тяжести кошеля, а заодно и сапог. То, как сиюминутно они побратались с Бриньольфом на торговой площади, видел, кажется, весь город, но Маркурио проснулся слишком поздно, чтобы понаблюдать за разгоревшимся скандалом о подброшенном перстне, и довольствовался лишь слухами завсегдатаев, одни из которых твердили, что эльф огромен, как скала, и носит за спиной двуручник, начищенный до блеска, другие же клялись, что он был худ, опирался на волшебный посох и, кутаясь в плащ, создавал впечатление персоны такой жуликоватой, какой Рифтен здесь прежде не видывал. Маркурио всегда казалась загадочной страсть непосредственных наблюдателей чего бы то ни было к неправдоподобной мистификации или приукрашиванию того, что и без их помощи примечательно. В любом случае он сложил для себя картинку среднестатистического данмера, которому в Виндхельме не сиделось, и успокоился.

Разве мог он вообразить, что этот городок на отшибе посетил сам довакин, о котором не трепался только ленивый? Да и кто же действительно знал, как выглядит настоящий драконорожденный? По некоторым версиям, он был бородатым карликом и женщиной-каджитом одновременно, кому верить?

Темный эльф объявился в "Пчеле и жале" под вечер того же дня. Покрытый шрамами, эдакий бывалый искатель приключений с лицом больше человеческим, чем данмерским, он живенько вытряс из Киравы долги в пользу Гильдии воров, куда не побрезговал вступить, и, поймав взгляд Маркурио, устремленный поверх нового осмысления "Совнгарда", подсел с двумя пинтами "Бархатной удачи". Этому типу улыбка навряд ли знакома, решил для себя маг, пробуя вино с сильным вкусом ежевики − такое годится для неспешных зимних вечеров у очага, не для таверны, набитой прощелыгами и пьяницами.

− Не хочешь отправиться в путешествие? Аванс двести золотых, − эльф снял с языка ежевичную веточку и щелчком отправил под стол.

− Триста. Какого рода путешествие? Как далеко?

− Триста так триста, тебе ж тащить, − пожал плечами потенциальный наниматель. − Сжечь пару ульев, погонять вампиров, ничего из ряда вон.

− Ульи? − Маркурио наклонился вперед, чтобы не оповещать о нестандартных намерениях всю местную братию. − Ты случаем не на Златоцвет позарился? Десять часов в городе, а уже связался с дурной компанией.

− Вот и подыскиваю компанию получше. Ты − маг, я − что-то с чем-то, работенка непыльная. Не заскучаешь через недельку, доплачу сверху и буду добавлять каждый месяц. Давно колдуешь-то?

− Я выпускник Коллегии Винтерхолда, − не без гордости сообщил Маркурио, но новый знакомый отмахнулся.

− Плавали, знаем. Многовато мнит о себе и сквозняки повсюду. − Он вдруг сцапал Маркурио за запястье и указал на старые ожоги по всем пальцам: − Ладони не новичка, но и не магистра.

Маг стыдливо спрятал руки. Его тренировки с огненной стрелой продвигались достаточно трудно, и пламя жгло, пока он старательно целился, а цель улепетывала восвояси. Зато в молниях он поднаторел настолько, что они перестали покалывать кожу.

− Когда выступаем?

Если Маркурио ждал шанса, то вот он представился, пора в путь и будь что будет. Глядишь, сюда возвращаться не потребуется вовсе, а то мед Хоннинга и бандитские физиономии, мысленно выворачивающие каждый его карман, уже набили изрядную оскомину.

− Сразу после пчелок. Выкурим их под покровом ночи, наведем шороху в поместье и руки в ноги. − Эльф высыпал на стол горсть золота и отсчитал часть суммы. За все время он почти не поднимал на Маркурио глаз, зная, видимо, что лицезрение красных данмерских угольков, проклятия Азуры, мало кому доставляет удовольствие. Теперь же он посмотрел на мага прямо и решительно. − Попытаешься улизнуть с деньгами, я найду тебя и вытрясу их обратно. Хотя видок у тебя вполне себе честный. Ну, бывай.

На этой ноте темный эльф поднялся, бряцнув секирой с колчаном, и неспешно удалился за дверь под убийственными взглядами аргониан, а Маркурио только спохватился, что имени своего рекрутера так и не спросил.

Уже после полуночи, все еще отряхивая с теплой накидки пепел и горелую солому, маг беспрепятственно и почти без проблем оказался в тайных подземельях, прорытых крысами из Гильдии. Воры окружили его, хватаясь за кинжалы, и Мерсер Фрей, гораздо менее отталкивающий, нежели о нем болтали, бушевал, попрекая новичка-данмера в легкомыслии и пренебрежении уставом. К беззлобной угрозе эльфа прибавилась ядовитая шуточка от какого-то здоровяка, красноречиво намекавшая на стрелу в горле за разглашение любых сведений, которые вниманию мага предназначены не были.

Без сна и завтрака, что весьма печалило, на рассвете Маркурио отбыл вслед за Рóрваром − именно так называл его Фрей, перемежая тираду бранными словами.

− Знаешь озеро Фолкрита? Поставил там сруб, хочу отгрохать домище и рыбачить, когда все закончится.

Для представителя своей расы он был слишком уж многословен, но Маркурио нравилось общаться куда сильнее, чем сыпать искрами и слушать, как обувь хлюпает по вражеской крови.

− Что закончится? Что-то началось?

− Ну… начнется. Всегда что-то начинается и заканчивается, верно?

Из дальнейшей беседы маг выяснил, что сейчас они перейдут горы, Глотка мира останется по правую сторону, и ненадолго осядут, чтобы заняться стройкой. По всем фактам выходило, что Рори − вольный житель Скайрима, заводящий знакомства, скорее, из желания избавиться от чувства одиночества, не чтущий богов, вопреки издревле заведенным у данмеров порядкам, и не загадывающий наперед дальше, чем на сутки. И, однако ж, веселье не заставило себя дожидаться.

Маркурио разделывал на утреннюю похлебку оленя со здоровенными рогами, такого крупного, что даже как-то неприлично было вырезать из туши немного мяса, а остальное бросить посреди леса. Он собирался закоптить несколько полосок на потом, − хотя Рори и говорил, и доказывал неоднократно, что умеет охотиться, − когда вдруг задумался над ранами от оружия. Оленья шея была изрыта мелкими отверстиями, будто не одна, не две, а тридцать стрел разом вонзились в нее и пустили кровь. Какое неведомое заклинание сотворило со зверем такое?

Маркурио и забыл бы об этом напрочь, он не был специалистом по колюще-режущим, но был умелым следопытом, и другим утром на влажной, слегка болотистой почве обнаружил вокруг лагеря отпечатки волчьих лап столь внушительного размера, что оставалось загадкой, как ночью их никто не проглотил в один присест. Рорвар сослался на свой мужественный храп, который якобы распугивает всю окрестную живность, и это первый раз, когда маг уличил его во лжи: данмер не издавал во сне ни звука, словно его и не было рядом.

И, наконец, на привале неподалеку от Хелгена, проснувшись по нужде с первыми лучами солнца, Маркурио воочию узрел причину своих сомнений: чудовищный бурый вервольф широченными прыжками приблизился к кострищу и сложил наземь холеного барашка, с очевидностью похищенного у бедолаги-фермера.

− Хоркер меня раздери!! − испугу Маркурио не было предела, и он не утаил в себе пораженного восклицания. Оборотень между тем присел от неожиданности и сиганул в кусты, взметнув лапищами дерн.

Ни о каком завтраке, понятное дело, речи не шло. Маг проглотил не жуя пару ягод чего-то вяжущего и, дергаясь от каждого шороха, принялся дожидаться либо крестьян с вилами, либо Рорвара с объяснениями. Последний явился сильно за полдень, с палой листвой в волосах. Или правильнее называть их шерстью?

Они с Маркурио расположились друг напротив друга так, чтобы между оказался чадящий костер, и переглядывались, пока любопытство мага не пересилило страх.

− Так ты что же, получается…

− Получается, − кивнул Рори. − Я безобидный.

− Да, я видел. И клыки, и когти, все видел. − У него на поясе висел кинжал, который пока свежевал только травоядных, но с такой же легкостью мог бы снять шкуру и с волка-переростка. Хотя кого тут обманывать? Это с Маркурио снимут шкуру и порвут на кожаные заготовки.

− Да ничего ты не видел. Зажмурился, пока вопил. Я плачу тебе, так что принимай таким, какой я есть.

− Маловата плата за подобные новости с утра пораньше!

Разжившись еще несколькими сотнями монет, Маркурио перераспределил золото в седельных сумках так, чтобы сбалансировать лошадь, и почувствовал, что, пожалуй, смирился. Пока в пасти оборотня не его собственная голова, какая разница? Может, к тому же Рорвар не только скот ворует, но еще и шатунов гоняет, бредущих на дым и запах человечинки? Может, жизнь магу спасает, пока тот изволит видеть сны − теперь, правда, уже кошмарные, про армии вервольфов и вампиров-лордов.

− Ты хотя бы не обоюдоострый?

− Чего-о?

− Только воешь? Кровь не пьешь?

− Я тебе комар, что ли? Совсем спятил?

Через пару миль Рори осадил коня и буркнул:

− Но вообще мне предлагали.

Маркурио едва справился с сильнейшим позывом развернуться и припустить галопом, он не мальчишка в конце-то концов, чтобы дрожать от жутких историй, которыми Рорвар, не ощутив сопротивления, взахлеб поделился и расписал во всех подробностях, как выглядит обеденная зала вампира, чье гнездо − неприступный замок, опоясанный водой и кружащими в облаках воронами.

− Так что мы, Стража Рассвета, сейчас собираем силы. Одного соратника я подобрал у реки, пока шел в Рифтен. Второй где-то у Драконьего Зуба.

− Всего два? Как-то неубедительно. Вот если бы они были магами, по силе равными, ну, скажем, мне…

− Да ты бы в обморок хлопнулся при виде горгулий.

Про горгулий Маркурио знать не хотелось. Он никогда их не видел, но одно только название ясно давало понять, что это редкостная дрянь.

Не доезжая усадьбы, все еще скрытой деревьями, они свернули к бастиону в скалах, по просьбе Рори, который вознамерился раздобыть чего-нибудь ценного для обмена в городе на стройматериалы.

− Ты будешь обирать мертвых?

− Мертвым все равно.

− Поимей совесть, это неуважение к душам.

− Шагай давай, а то превращусь.

Маркурио мечтал целиком окунуться в горячий, паркий источник и отмочить натертую седлом задницу; развалины, пусть даже их былое величие оставалось нордским до мозга камней, уже не манили с прежней силой. И все же от их благолепия у мага захватило дух, хотя виной тому мог послужить и спертый воздух пещер.

− Будь осторожен, здесь наверняка повсюду ловушки. Как эскперт по нордам…

Рорвар предостерегающе вскинул руку, а в следующую секунду из-за створчатой двери на них бросилась вампирша, и Маркурио только успел швырнуть огнем, чтобы прервать ее атаку. Тяжелым ударом по затылку Рори завершил дело, и пока они осторожно углублялись в коридоры, маг размышлял, насколько по шкале от одного до десяти неуважителен тот факт, что священные гробницы нордов заселила грязная беспринципная нежить.

− Ложись! − гаркнул данмер, резко подав назад и оттеснив Маркурио от вылетевшего из потолка тарана. Эльф едва успел − ствол на толстых цепях метил ему точно в лоб.

− Я говорил? Я говорил. Не наступи больше ни на что.

− Кто вообще додумался посреди прохода лепить эти пупыри нажимные? Ты у нас знаток, давай, просвети! И посвети, черт возьми, факелом, а то хоть глаз выколи тут. Проклятые норды…

− Ловушки предназначены тем, кто с черными помыслами является разграблять трупы, − наставительным тоном сообщил Маркурио и слабым огоньком зажег просмоленные тряпицы. Давно бы так, а то и впрямь шарились во мраке, но Рори действовал столь решительно, что про освещение неловко было даже заикнуться.

− К твоему сведению, каждая вторая монетка, что я тебе отвалил… Да-да. Я их забрал и не побрезговал, а души твои как-нибудь да упокоятся.

Беспринципными, как видно, бывали не только кровососущие, но Маркурио вежливо смолчал, а через часок все уже закончилось, и морозный воздух свободно хлынул в легкие.

− Чего мне не хватало, так это дневного света.

Маг прижмурился, глядя на снег, когда сияющая белизна на мгновение померкла в бескрайней тени и вспыхнула вновь. Высоко в небе раздался душераздирающий рык, от которого у Маркурио поджался желудок. Рорвар едва ли не ласточкой сиганул со ступеней и вскочил на коня.

− Быстрее! По седлам! Нагоним его у озера, там он будет полностью открыт!

Спотыкаясь, маг бросился выполнять приказ, не осмеливаясь запрокинуть голову и подтвердить свои опасения, которые так крепко свили его внутренности, что иначе как ужасаниями их поименовать нельзя было.

Лошади с места рванули в галоп, храпя и закусывая трензеля. Будучи животными, они воспринимали угрозу куда более чутко людей и потерявших разум эльфов.

Минуя сруб − контрольную точку в путешествии и виляя меж деревьев, они спустились по отлогому склону и, чуть ли не на ходу повыпрыгивав из стремян, по колено вбежали в ледяное Илиналта, где дракон предстал пред ними во всей своей завораживающе-смертоносной красоте. Маркурио плохо запомнил, что было дальше. Они беспорядочно носились туда-сюда, оскальзываясь на водорослях, кричали, подбадривали друг друга, метали самые сильные свои заклинания и стрелы, пока колчан не опустел, а потом чешуйчатая гора рухнула на берег, пропахав своим брюхом борозду, достаточную для высадки картофеля, вмиг обгорела до скелета, и − это Маркурио наблюдал, из воды, отброшенный ударной волной − Рорвара объяли вихри какой-то непостижимой энергии, которая впиталась в него, вырвавшись из поверженного дракона. Кому рассказать теперь − не поверят.

− Слышишь? Стоишь? Ну, живой, значит, − Рори, за грудки подняв его на ноги, вытащил на сушу. Вылечил из последних сил временную дезориентацию со звоном в ушах, остановил кровь и как ни в чем ни бывало пошел выламывать драконьи ребра.

Маркурио уставился на собственные руки, которые ходили ходуном, и качнулся.

− Это что же… Да как же это…

На негнущихся ногах он подошел к останкам и оперся о челюсти размером с длинный трапезный стол какого-нибудь не самого популярного ярла. Поверхность была гладкой, приятно теплой. Рорвар подхватил обломки ребер и сгрузил всю охапку Маркурио.

− Я маг, а не мул! А ты… Ты довакин, раздери тебя хоркер! Как можно было все это время скрывать, что ты − довакин?! Ульи? Вампиры?! Ха-ха!

Маркурио швырнул кости к ногам данмера, чувствуя, что мышцы отказываются ему повиноваться. Как он не понял сразу? Как эльф настолько простой и незамысловатый может быть великим драконорожденным и носить в себе кровь Акатоша? Это шутка? Это сон? Маг схватился за подставленную руку, чтобы не свалиться в беспамятстве, и, не говоря ни слова поднялся к расчищенной под усадьбу площадке, где и проспал затем до поздней ночи, тихой и лунной.

Рорвар готовил рыбу со специями, лениво постреливая в облезлых волков, которые роняли слюну от жажды урвать кусочек, но благоразумно не подползали ближе.

− Где факел?

− Ты уходишь? Погодь, я отдам тебе кое-что.

− Мне нужен только факел.

Маркурио хотел убедиться, что все это ему не почудилось. Волки, хрипло дыша, двинулись следом, и скоро все они сгрудились подле крылатого остова. Дракон был там же, где его настиг злой рок. Он уже остыл и при луне смотрелся неопрятной кучей хлама, в которой даже падальщикам надеяться было не на что. Волки, впрочем, надежды не теряли, и один особо наглый цапнул мага за лодыжку. Зверь, естественно, отлетел зубами вперед, покрытый бегающими голубыми прожилками, но факел отлетел тоже и потух на отмели. Стая, которая смутно угадывалась среди высокой травы, брала мага в кольцо, и Маркурио, выбитый из колеи произошедшим, запаниковал. Все вызубренные заклинания растворились, как их и не было. "Дракона с довакином победил и сразу же к волкам на ужин угодил", − вот и вся история, которую барды будут озвучивать с особым цинизмом.

Леденящий вой ввел хищников в замешательство, они кинулись врассыпную. Самых медлительных настигла мощная пятерня и раскроила надвое. Рори наслаждался своей звериной сущностью. Он вышел прямо на Маркурио, пахнул псиной и несвежим мясом, почесался, судя по звуку, и принял нормальный облик.

− Ничего, будут знать. Мне тут жить еще, пусть боятся. А ты зари хотя бы дождись и, знаешь, двигай в Вайтран. Спросишь хускарла в доме Теплых ветров, сможешь там перекантоваться некоторое время.

Маркурио хмыкнул. Страх ему, как и любому вменяемому человеку, ведом, но капитуляция, как уважающему себя наемнику, неизвестна.

− Подожди меня выпроваживать. Ты, может, и довакин, и все прочее по списку, в котором наверняка достижений хватает, но в проводнике все равно нуждаешься. Никто во всем Скайриме не знает нордов лучше, чем я! Даже сами норды.

Маг был уверен, что нисколько не льстит себе. Все дни в Коллегии, отведенные на практику, он рылся в библиотеке, которая изобиловала редкими изданиями, а на раскопках проводил часов больше, чем те, кто эти раскопки много лет тому назад организовал. Пусть ему недостает опыта, зато багаж знаний весьма велик, и потом где это слыхано, чтобы пресловутый довакин, который закусывает душами драконов, огреб от механизмов, скрытых в глубинах этих земель, и отдался вечному сну, всеми позабытый и оставленный?

− Тогда милости прошу к котлу, а завтра начнем валить лес для крыши!

Расположившись на оленьих шкурах, они открыли краденое пойло Хоннинга, которое отдавало ностальгией с примесью изжоги. Рори вытащил из-за пазухи сверкнувший алым обруч и передал Маркурио.

− Эта диадема экономит магические силы. А тебе их ох сколько понадобится.

− Ты снял ее с кого-то?

− На пеньке нашел. Серьезно. Что за взгляд? Это был пень у хижины! Я позвал, никто не откликнулся, все, диадема моя. Не нравится − верни!

Маг опустил ее, согретую под доспехами Рорвара, на голову, и зачарованный металл плотно обхватил лоб, упорядочивая сумбурность мысли. Губы Рори сложились в некоторое подобие усмешки; звонко чокнувшись бутылками, маг с довакином скрепили дружеский союз.

− Вообще я еще подумываю примкнуть к Ульфрику…

Разве мог Маркурио вообразить, что однажды мед польется у него из носа в присутствии самого довакина? И мог ли довакин представить, что громко он будет не только гаркать по-драконьи, но и хохотать на пол-леса? Отнюдь.


End file.
